Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom
by Geh Black
Summary: Nas últimas férias antes de voltarem para Hogwarts, encontros inesperados fazem com que sentimentos que estavam escondidos surjam com força total . Acontecimentos, erros, acertos, promessas, apostas, confusões englobam a história do último ano dos marotos em Hogwarts.


**JURO SOLENEMENTE NÃO FAZER NADA DE BOM**  
_Shippers: Lilian Evans / Tiago Potter_  
_Emily Watson / Remo John Lupin_  
_Megara Salazar / Sirius Black_  
Gênero: Comedia Romantica

**Cap 1 ****– ** _**"Risinhos irritantes femininos"** _

Megara estava sentada em sua escrivaninha, já tarde da noite, mexendo em uma caixa cheia de coisas, lembranças, que ela guardava desde seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Estas coisas, hoje, não tinha muito valor, como seu diário do primeiro ano na escola, cujo ela desistiu de escrever desde que um certo menino-maroto o roubou. Ela pegou o diário e o folheou rapidamente sem ler nada, de dentro desse diário caíram no chão as antigas figurinhas de Quadribol que ela colecionava, ela se agachou para pega-las e viu uma figura que chamou sua atenção. _Por Merlin, desde pequenos eles já eram assim... Os mais lindos (seria lindos a palavra?...) jogadores de quadribol... _– Pensou a garota ao olhar a figurinha em que Thiago e Sirius comemoravam um gol. Ela ainda sorria boba com ela mesma quando passou pela foto de Thorfinn Rowle murmurou para si mesma:  
- Você me da nojo! – a menina olhou com desprezo e frieza e em seguida empilhando as figurinhas e guardando em uma caixa velha de madeira, e foi deitar.  
Megara ainda estava dormindo e o Sol não tinha nascido, quando a coruja de Emily a acordou batendo em sua janela, e caindo:  
- Coruja burra – disse levantando apenas a cabeça para ver olhar a coruja e em seguida se levantar.  
A morena desceu as escadas da mansão ainda de pijama, e abriu a porta para pegar a coruja da amiga que já estava de pé. Assim que ela fechou a porta principal abriu a carta e a leu enquanto ia para cozinha preparar um café para ela:  
_( __**Emily – negrito **__Lilian – sublinhado__ )_

_**Megara,  
Estou com saudades de você,  
**__E eu também estou Meg!  
__**...eu queria que você viesse passar esse fim de férias aqui com a gente!  
**__Vem Meg... Eu não te vejo faz muito tempo!  
__**Você não está a tanto tempo assim sem ver ela... Mas  
**__Por Merlin, nem chamar sua amiga pra vir passar as férias aqui você sabe, deixa que eu peço,  
__**Nem vem ruivinha, eu que tive a ideia de fazer a carta, se quiser, vá fazer você a sua! Então, eu sei que o verão já está acabando, mas eu queria você aqui em casa... Meus pais tiveram que viajar, então só vai estar a gente aqui...  
**__Posso explicar pra ela? Então Meg, aqui a casa dela está vazia, então nós podemos fazer o que quisermos... Podemos chamar os marotos se você quiser, eles moram aqui do lado. E, se vier avisa a gente!  
__**É, tinha esquecido isso! Conseguiu fazer a Meg vir sem pensar duas vezes hein ruiva...  
**__Como você pode esquecer __**desse**__ detalhe ?__**  
Eu esqueci por que eu não fico pensando 25horas por dia no Pontas. Meg, estamos te esperando aqui, quando quiser vir, a mansão é sua!**__**  
Um grade beijo, estamos com saudade!  
Emily e Lilian.  
*Ps: Meg, a coruja está carregando um pequeno girassol, ele é a chave de um portal que dá no jardim da casa da Emi.***_

Ao ler a carta inteira, a morena apenas deu um sorriso e murmurou:  
- Malucas...  
A menina ainda estava na cozinha com a carta na mão e largando a xícara de café (pela metade) que estava segurando, e indo até a porta, onde a coruja estava, para pegar a chave do portal.  
Enquanto a menina subia as escadas ela ficava lendo a mesma frase varias vezes _"Podemos chamar os marotos se você quiser, eles moram aqui do lado." _Já era certo que Megara passaria suas ultimas semanas de férias matando as saudades. Assim que chegou a seu quarto foi responder a carta das amigas  
_Ruiva e Emi,  
Claro que eu quero ir passar minhas férias com vocês e com os marotos.  
Eu também estava com saudades de vocês meninas, muuitas saudades! Vou tentar ir hoje mesmo pra mansão  
Até logo,  
Um grande beijo,  
Megara._

A menina deu a carta para a mesma coruja, está levou a carta até as meninas, o que deixou as duas muito animadas e logo que acabaram de ler a carta resolveram mandar uma para os marotos.  
_( __**Emily - negrito **__Lily – sublinhado__ )  
__**Marotos,  
**__**Eu estou com saudades de vocês,  
**__De um certo Aluado, isso sim...  
__**De um Aluado, de um Pontas e de um Almofadinhas... Você que está morrendo de saudades de um certo Tiago...  
**__Eu estou de todos os marotos,... Bom, mas vamos pro nosso assunto principal: meninos,  
__**Pode deixar que eu falo ruiva... Então, a Megara...  
**__A Megara vai vir pra cá, ou hoje, ou amanhã...  
__**Então, se vocês quiserem, podem vir pra cá!  
**__Podem vir quando quiserem, quando a Megara chegar, (acho que vocês vão perceber) vocês podem vir dar as "boas vindas" pra ela, e podem aproveitar e ficar!  
__**É, a mansão tá fazia, tem acho que mais cinco quartos vazios... Se quiserem...  
**__**Seria um prazer ter vocês aqui!  
**__**Era só isso mesmo,  
**__Espero que vocês venham...  
__**Um beijo,  
Emily e Lilian.**_

Assim que a coruja de Emily chegou, Remo estremeceu:  
- O que a coruja da Emily está fazendo aqui?  
- Calma Aluado... – disse Sirius dando uma risada curta da cara do amigo, e pegando a carta – Vamos ver o que ela falou... – quando Sirius leu as primeiras linhas, Remo corou.  
- Acho que temos alguém abobado aqui... – Tiago debochou da cara de Remo, que ficou mais vermelho, não se sabia se era de raiva ou de vergonha.  
- Le logo almofadinhas... – falou Remo, já um pouco estressado.  
Sirius continuou lendo normalmente, e dessa vez, quem corou foi Tiago que ajeitou o óculos com a boca entre aberta e que em seguida se perdeu em seus pensamentos quando o maroto leu "_...morrendo de saudades de um certo __**Pontas**__" _Tiago agora não ouvia mais o que os amigos falavam, se deitou na cama, com apenas as pernas no chão, abriu um sorriso fraco no rosto em quanto só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: _será que a minha ruiva está sentindo saudades de mim mesmo? _ Ele ficou minutos assim, "flutuando", e quando o maroto voltou de seus pensamentos viu Sirius e Remo com a mão na barriga de tanto rir:  
- Acordou foi veado? – falou Sirius tentando se controlar  
- Estava sonhando com uma ruiva, acertei? – disse Remo, olhando para a cara do maroto e se sentando na cama ao lado de Tiago, continuando a rir.  
- Não, por quê? – disse envergonhado e se levantando.  
- Só por que você deitou na cama assim que eu li que a ruiva está com saudades e começou a sorrir feito um, VEADO! – Sirius riu, fazendo Remo rir e Thiago ficar vermelho, de vergonha e de raiva, e bufar.  
- É CERVO, SARNENTO! – berrou e saiu do quarto, o que fez os dois marotos rirem ainda mais.  
Enquanto os marotos riam (agora de outros assuntos também), começaram a ouvir alguns risinhos, que pareciam vir de...  
- Emily e ruiva? Por que elas estão rindo? – disse Sirius intrigado olhando pela janela, que segundo ele eram os "risinhos irritantes femininos"... – MEGARA! – Sirius gritou, fazendo Remo saltar de susto, desceu a escada pulando os degraus, e fazendo Tiago que estava na cozinha se assustar:  
- O que aconteceu? – disse, mas viu que Sirius ignorou sua pergunta, e fez a mesma para Remo, que descia a escada calmamente e rindo.  
- A Megara... Ela chegou... – disse ele, entrando na cozinha e se sentando ao lado do maroto e olhando o que Pontas comia – você me lembra o Sirius com toda essa comida! – riu  
Tiago apenas ignorou o comentário, e continuando a comer.  
Enquanto isso do outro lado da rua...  
As meninas se abraçaram, e ajudaram a morena com as mala. Sirius chegou calmo, como se só tivesse percebido a chegada da menina:  
- Olha quem está ai... **Megara**! – falou dando um abraço na morena dos olhos azuis cor do mar, iguais aos dele – que surpresa você por aqui...  
- Claro... Surpresa. Imagine se você não sabia – Megara riu.  
Sirius se aproximou da menina  
- E o que te leva a pensar isso menina? – disse no ouvido de Megara, e ela se aproximou ainda mais dele, o que fez o menino se arrepiar.  
- Suas atitudes Black. – sussurrou para o maroto, e deu uma risada curta risada. E as três entraram na mansão.  
- É almofadinhas, essa menina te deixa louco... – disse Thiago, ao sair da mansão, acompanhado de Remo, os dois rindo.  
- E é de deixar qualquer um... – murmurou para si, olhando a morena desaparecer dentro da casa.

**_Obrigada por ler este capitulo! Espero que tenha gostado. Por favor, comentem!_**


End file.
